


smut chapters from my wattpad book ‘Half the World Away’

by switchiestswitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchiestswitch/pseuds/switchiestswitch
Summary: basically just a bunch of smut chapters from my wattpad book “Half the World Away”wattpad account is switchiestswitch
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Male Character(s)





	smut chapters from my wattpad book ‘Half the World Away’

**Author's Note:**

> missing smut from chapter nine
> 
> has been edited a bit

"FUCK," the curse echoed through the quiet house and his hand shot up to rub his aching forehead he'd just smashed against the doorknob. his eyes skipped over to the clock mounted to the wall and he squinted his eyes to see the time through the dark. he took note of the time. 1:00 am. he's been down at the park since 7:00 pm getting high. by now, he wasn't feeling the exciting trill as when he first injected the drug, and he was beginning to come down from it turning him into a twitching mess. bouncing on the balls of his feet and toes curling so much everyone who see's it is surprised his toes aren't cramping. 

thankfully, he made it to his bed without getting caught and collapsed into the mattress the second his knees hit the bed edge. he fell asleep before he could get into a more natural position, only to be woken up a few hours later by Benji slapping his cheek repeatedly and saying his name. 

"the fuck do you want?" Jackson grumbled out, shoving his face further into the... hoodie? where the fuck was his pillow? he sat up dazedly and glanced around with hooded eyes. he looked down at clothes and noticed they were the ones he was wearing yesterday and after a moment realised he'd passed out as soon as he got home. just like in London he thought. 

"you have school. Jugheads in the lounge waiting for you," Benji said and started for the door but Jacksons groggy voice stopped him. 

"Jughead? why can't i just go with you? wait, since when did i go to school?" the words flew out of his mouth quicker than he, himself could process them, and he wondered how Benji had figured out what he said so quickly as his answer was almost immediate. 

"dad enrolled you at Southside High yesterday. Jughead is transferring there since he's getting foster parents on the Southside because of the whole FP situation. hey, do you wear this?" Jackson glanced up from inspecting a random scab on his arm to see Benji holding up a plain green shirt, and shook his head after processing his brothers question for a short moment. Benji nodded and tucked it under his arm, "its mine now. anyways, school starts in an hour so get ready."

Jackson stared at his door for minute or so after it clicked shut and thought over just skipping school to go pay JJ a visit. some heroin and sex sounded good right about now, even if it was only early morning. 

deciding that it was best to get on his dads good books, he let out a frustrated groan and forced himself to get out of bed. what the fuck possessed his father to enrol him in school, and at Southside high no less? he snatched up his "love will tear us apart" t-shirt and some jeans -- probably dirty -- from the ground before throwing his door open and heading straight for the stairs to go upstairs and shower.

thirty five minutes later, he was leaving his bedroom with the addition of his Serpent jacket and school bag he'd left behind a couple months ago. he had his skateboard between his legs as he struggled to get his hair into a bun and shuffled into the lounge room to tell Jughead he was ready to leave. 

"morning. do you know when dad will be home?" he greeted, a small victory 'ah-hah!' leaving his mouth soon after as he finally got his hair to go into a bun. Jughead just waved at Jackson in greeting and Jackson nodded in return. Benji had already left twenty minutes ago. Jackson didn't understand why he needed to be at school so early. 

"around five-ish," Lenora responded, her eyes set stone on the tv playing some fitness show. Jackson just nodded and made a mental note to be home by 4:30 before he put his attention onto Jughead. 

"ready to go, Jug?" 

Jughead nodded and hastily got off the couch. he rushed out a "bye, Ms Winston," before shoving through the door straight after Jackson. Jackson chuckled at his friend as he almost ran down the driveway to the road. 

"what's got you in a hurry, Jones?"

"your house is too colourful. makes me uncomfortable," Jughead shrugged, and although Jackson knew it wasn't the truth, he dropped the subject on the assumption that it had something to do with FP or his new school and continued walking alongside the Jones boy. "so, when were you going to tell me you're a Serpent?"

"never," Jackson snorted, "have Betty and the rest of those preppy assholes find out i lead the Serpents? no thanks. but then the night we found the USB, you asked why i was with your dad when Joaquin got Blossom's jacket and i wanted to answer truthfully. so, yeah. they found out, unfortunately." 

they reached the school a little over ten minutes later. they got through the scanners at the front doors without much hassle -- Jugheads beanie kept setting it off -- and were now stood by the pay phone whilst Jughead called Betty on it to let her know of his transfer. 

"this is where i belong, okay?" Jughead said into the phone, and Jackson knew his cousin was freaking out about the new information of her boyfriend attending Southside high. "lets talk about this after school. and please, don't worry about me," Jughead hung up then and started down the hall. Jackson followed after once he'd realised Jughead had walked off. 

"y'know, she'll worry, right?" Jackson asked with raised eyebrows as he followed his friend through the school. Jughead simply ignored him and walked into the cafeteria. rolling his eyes, Jackson stepped forward to follow his moody friend through the entrance but was stopped by someone knocking him into the lockers harshly. 

scowling, Jackson turned around and held his arms out, "what the fuck, man?! don't go enough respect to apologise?" he yelled at the guy who'd shoulder barged him and the guys friend. they both stopped and turned around to face Jackson, who was about to start yelling but their faces caused him to freeze entirely. for fucks sake. first his kind-of-ex and now these two? does the universe hate him this week?

"Jackson?" Fangs spoke out in a shocked tone. at hearing his name, Jackson came back to reality and looked between Toni and Fangs like a deer caught in headlights. swallowing, Jackson just shook his head hastily and pointed into the cafeteria. 

"not Jackson, buddy, sorry. um, i gotta go," and he slipped into the cafeteria to find Jughead before Toni and Fangs could try speaking to him further. 

Toni looked at her best friend with a frown, and then pointed at the cafeteria where Jackson had just disappeared into, "were we just avoided?" 

"yup," Fangs quipped, "he looks horrible."

"who looks horrible?" a bruised Sweet Pea sleepily asked as he threw his arms around his friends shoulders. he didn't get much sleep last night after his interaction with Jackson. he didn't sleep at all, and during the night his dad had paid a surprise visit and picked a fight with him because the trailer wasn't clean, hence the bruises on Sweet Peas eye. it was the third time his dad had gotten physical with him ever. he usually just screamed until he'd pass out mid scream or Sweet Pea would storm out. 

Toni and Fangs shared a look and Sweet Pea seemed to notice judging by the frown appearing on his face, "what...? new student a long long lost sister of mine?"

"um..." Fangs trailed off unsure if he should tell Sweet Pea Jackson was back in town and going to Southside high or lie and say he was talking about some Ghoulie. Toni just rolled her eyes and spoke over him as he started to make an excuse. 

"we got a new student," Toni stated and pointed into the cafeteria where Jackson sat on the table by Jughead and a few other students from the school, "your boyfriend is back, and he looks like a thirty year old on crack," Toni then looked at her best friend and laughed loudly, "and so do you, oh my god. what the hell happened to you?"

"didn't get much sleep," Sweet Pea muttered distractedly. his lip tugged between his teeth as he watched Jackson laugh. it wasn't a full laugh. Sweet Pea could tell. his teeth barely showed and his eyes were still visible because he wasn't squinting them from smiling so much. he wondered if the boy was okay, 'cause he didn't force a laugh unless he was bothered. Sweet Pea slightly winced as he realised he knew more about the long haired boy than himself. 

god, how much he wanted to just go up and kiss Jackson with everything he had and tell him how much he loves him or how much he regrets not making them boyfriends sooner. he wanted to talk everything out with Jackson and start where they left off. he wanted the boy he loves back. but he's stubborn -- his dad and Grandma Val always told him he got it from his mum -- and still mad at the Doherty for leaving him without something as small as a post-it note taped to his front door assuring him he'll be safe. 

\----------

Jacksons eyes switched between Veronica and Archie and Betty and Jughead as he leaned against a random's bike with crossed arms later that afternoon. apparently, everyone's worried Jughead was 'crossing over to the dark side' all because FP had said he would to Archie. Jackson thought they were overreacting. Jughead just wanted a place where he could fit in and go to school along side people who also grew up on the Southside, unlike Betty and Archie and especially unlike Veronica. at least, that was Jackson's opinion. 

Veronicas phone dinged, and Jackson paid no mind to it until she was asking Archie where Cheryl would go to be with Jason. he figured it out before Archie even responded with 'Sweetwater River' and was already running away from the school and towards Sweetwater River. 

the other four caught up with him pretty quickly, and all reached the forest edge of the frozen over river at the same time. Jackson could hear his heart in his ears, beating from both worry for his redhead friend and running all the way there as he searched around for Cheryl. he faintly could hear Archie say "shes not here" before he spotted Cheryl across the river. 

"Cheryl!" he yelled in panic and started to run across the ice. he ignored the cracking ice underneath him and the other four's protests to stop both him and Cheryl as he sprinted across the snow covered ice. his foot broke through a piece of ice only meters away and his whole leg fell through. 

"no-," he looked up to see Cheryl standing and turning to face them with a sad smile on her face. 

"just come to the shore and we'll figure this out together, okay?" Veronica begged and Jackson just nodded along in agreement as he slowly clambered to his feet as to avoid more ice breaking and him falling through. Jackson didn't move, and waited for Cheryls next move. all he could hear was his breathing during the long seconds it took for the ice to break underneath Cheryl and for her to fall through. 

"Cheryl!" Jackson didn't think twice before sprinting over the short distance to get to the place his friend broke through. he stopped himself before he fell through the hole and saw the current rushing beneath him. the others got their quickly after he shouted that the current had taken her and they needed to split up. 

"shes here!" Archie shouted from behind him, clearing away some snow and beginning to punch away at the ice. Jackson winced as he saw blood splatter on the ice and a small crack forming. after a moment, he realised Archie wasn't getting too far on his own and dropped to his knees to help out. their blood mixed together as the water started to seep through the cracks and this only made them punch it harder and harder until they broke through. once Cheryl was out of the water, Archie started chest compressions and eventually the redhead coughed up the water in her lungs. Jackson laughed happily and pushed Archie out of the way to lift the girl off of the cold ground to carry her back to land. 

\----------

Jackson sighed happily as the warmth of the Whyte Wyrm enveloped him the minute he shut the bar door behind himself. he had been wandering around the cold for the past three hours after making sure Cheryl was comfortable at Veronicas and promised she'd call him if she needed anything. he dropped by JJ's right after that and got high in the boys bathroom with him. unfortunately, it was only weed, but Jackson was sure it was hydro. 

he greeted the Serpents he saw with a tight lipped smile, and slipped behind the bar to see if he could find Byrdie in the cold room to get her to clean up his hands. he walked back out of the cold room after not finding her in there and checked the office next. 

"Byr- oh, hey, Tallboy, is Byrdie here? i need her help. fucked up my hands."

"uh..." Tallboy pondered for a minute, eyes set on Jacksons bloodied up hands before he seemed to smirk to himself -- the action caused Jackson to raise an eyebrow -- and pointed at the door, "she should be in the room behind the snake tanks."

Jackson just nodded in reply and left the office. he walked across the hall and barged through the door right behind the snake tanks like Tallboy said. he started talking as he closed the door behind himself. 

"hey, Byrdie, i fucked my hands up punching ice, and... you're not Byrdie," Jackson paused in his place by the door when his eyes landed on Sweet Pea. he laid comfortably on a couch sat opposite to a bench with multiply drawers underneath and a sink. a groan left his mouth as he realised Tallboy had set him up, and that Byrdie wasn't even in today. he remembered her saying she was going to be out for the week.

he contemplated just leaving and going home to clean them up there, but as he looked at the blood painting his skin, he knew he couldn't go home with his hands looking like this. Lenora would want to take him to the hospital, and his dad wouldn't even let him explain before grounding him for fighting. 

"um, where's the first aid kit?" the question was reluctant and quiet. Jackson almost winced at how small he sounded. Sweet Pea stayed silent and didn't move. Jackson thought he didn't hear him, and was about to just search for it himself but Sweet Pea pointed at the cupboard directly under the sink before covering his eyes with his arm once again. 

Jackson just awkwardly nodded and took a short step forward. he crouched in front of the ugly green cupboard to pull them open and search for the first aid kit. he found a bunch of first aid supplies scattered through the two shelves of the cupboard. he reached for the gauze pads, a couple bandages, hydrogen peroxide and a rag and chucked them onto the bench as he shut the cupboard. 

he managed to wash the blood off in the sink and clean the open cuts up with the hydrogen peroxide, but putting the gauze pads and bandages on proved to be difficult. the gauze pads kept slipping off as he let them go to wrap the bandage around them, and when he tried to grab the white cotton from the bench the bandage would come loose and unwrap itself. 

"fucking, stupid fucking cunt-," he inhaled a sharp breath as calloused hands slid around his waist. he watched as they gingerly took the bandage from his limp fingers and froze as the Serpent behind him rested their chin on his shoulder. 

"Pea-," he started to say but Sweet Pea softly pressed his finger to Jacksons lips. Jackson felt goose bump's rise on his skin as Sweet Pea quietly shushed him in his ear. Jackson kept quiet and watched Sweet Pea's hands wrap his own in the bandages and gauze pads. he shakily breathed out as Sweet Pea pressed his lips to a part of Jacksons exposed shoulder after he finished wrapping his hands. 

Sweet Pea slid a hand up Jacksons body slowly, slipping it under his shirt teasingly and then continuing to slide it up to push Jacksons Serpent jacket over to expose more of Jacksons skin. Jackson supressed a moan as Sweet Pea bit gently at his neck, licking over the bite mark with a wet tongue and continuing to suck a hickey into the spot. 

when Sweet Pea pressed a kiss to the forming mark, Jackson turned in his arms and grabbed either side of his jaw with bandaged hands to press their lips together forcefully. Sweet Peas hands laid flat on his abdomen and applied a bit of pressure to pin Jackson to the counter. Jackson deepened the kiss by provoking Sweet Pea to use his tongue, and soon Sweet Pea's tongue was pressing against his own in his mouth. 

Sweet Pea pulled away to quickly mumble "jump," into Jacksons opened mouth and gripped the boys bum as he jumped. Jacksons legs wrapped tightly around Sweet Pea and the Serpent slammed his back painfully into the door. he heard the lock click as they connected again in a kiss that would leave their lips bruised. Jackson thought that whatever was about to happen wouldn't be sweet and gentle, and he was okay with that. 

Jackson dropped to his feet and started to strip himself of his jacket and shirt. Sweet Pea copied his actions and they both threw the clothing to the side before pressing their lips together again. Sweet Pea pulled Jackson by his hips to the couch. 

Jackson straddled Sweet Peas lap, hands placed on either side of the taller Serpents jaw. tongues pressed together forcefully and Sweet Peas grip on his hips tightened every time he felt Jackson grind down against his erection. 

"floor," Jackson gasped into Sweet Pea's mouth. Sweet Pea simply nodded and pushed Jackson onto the floor. Jackson groaned at the pain in his tailbone and flipped Sweet Pea off, who had a smug smile on his face. "dick," he grumbled lowly, though he didn't stay angry for long as Sweet Pea was climbing over him and kissing him again. 

"you deserved it," Sweet Pea added on, smug, and before Jackson had a chance to respond Sweet Pea cupped his erection through his jeans. Jackson let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan at the pressure and raised his hips up into it. Sweet Pea released the pressure and tugged Jacksons jeans down his legs to leave him in iron-man boxers. 

teeth and lips dragged down the centre of his body. fingers gripped into his hips hard enough to bruise, and every time he gasped and arched himself upward at sudden pleasure, Sweet Peas hands gripped even harder and forced him back down. sometimes, he'd arch himself up on purpose, just to feel those perfect fingers dig further into his pale skin, leaving purple bruised fingerprints in their wake. he knew he would be bruised by morning. he wanted to be bruised. 

open mouthed kisses were placed along the top of the waistband of his boxers, wet tongue occasionally poking out and leaving a small trail of saliva to be kissed away. a feather light kiss or two were teasingly planted on his clothed erection before shifting to his lumpy thighs, and Jacksons eyes fluttered open to meet the brown eyes of the Serpent between his legs. his cheek was pressed against Jacksons thigh, a smirk gracing his lips. 

Jackson felt the lad's hands slip from his hips and glide slowly down his body. too slowly, almost. his thumbs dipped under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down a little in the process of slipping his thumbs free so his hands could continue their journey downward. fingers slid over his erection purposely, producing a throaty moan from Jacksons throat. finally, hands wrapped around his thighs and fingers were digging into the inside of them just hard and long enough to create some bruising before they were back on his hips and lips were pressing harshly against his own.

"i don't have lube or condoms with me," the Serpent mumbled barely audible as his lips went south and started kissing along Jacksons bared throat. 

"condom doesn't matter, and we have spit for a reason," Jackson managed to breathlessly stutter out as Sweet Pea left a hickey or two along his left collarbone. Jackson arched himself up into the lad's crotch, pulling a moan from him due to the brushing of their erections together. Sweet Pea pulled back and hovered over Jackson, waiting patiently for the few short – but still too long – seconds it took Jackson to regain his senses. 

"are you clean?" 

Jackson just nodded and his hand moved quickly to pull Sweet Pea down from the back of his neck for another kiss and saying, "yeah. always. now hurry up and fuck me."

Sweet Pea did not waste time after that. he sat on his knees and hastily tugged off theonly article of clothing holding them back – Jacksons boxers – and grabbed Jacksons cock in his saliva covered hand to give it a few good tugs before leaning down to lick along the base.

"shit," Jacksons breathlessly gasped out as Sweet Pea took his whole cock into his mouth, nails scratching the carpet frantically. Sweet Pea's eyes didn't leave his face, and it made Jackson even more flushed. fingers were pressed against his slightly parted lips, and Jackson got the hint pretty quickly and wrapped his lips around them. 

Sweet Pea pulled off his dick and kissed the hair just below Jacksons belly button before moving back up and pulling his fingers from Jacksons mouth to suck them into his own. Jackson watched with parted lips as Sweet Pea sucked on his own fingers to get as much saliva on them as possible. moving quickly, Sweet Pea released them from his mouth and trailed the wet side of his middle finger down Jacksons middle. Jackson hissed at the cool trail the spit left behind, and gasped as he felt the finger circle the rim of his hole. 

Sweet Pea lowered his face so hot breath fanned lightly over Jacksons face, and he whispered so quietly it was hard for Jackson to hear over his erratic breathing, "ready?" 

Jackson barely nodded before Sweet Pea was pushing two fingers into the heat. Jackson gasped and punched Sweet Peas shoulder, "fucking bitch," he cursed, and Sweet Pea chuckled in amusement. Sweet Pea kissed him then as he worked his fingers in and out at a steady pace, and when Jackson was lifting his hips to push the fingers deeper Sweet Pea added a third and began scissoring them open. 

Jackson moaned and arched his back off the floor, pushing Sweet Peas fingers deeper in the process and hitting his sweet spot. his moan went louder, and Sweet Pea pressed his hand over Jacksons mouth to keep him quiet. 

"someone's gonna hear you, Jacko," Sweet Pea pulled his hand from Jacksons mouth and replaced it with his lips. he removed his fingers, leaving Jackson empty as he stood up to drop his jeans and boxers down his legs and kick them to the side. Jackson laid breathlessly, watching Sweet Peas every move. watched as he grabbed his dick with a spit drenched hand and gave it a few strokes to get it lubricated as well as he could. 

Sweet Pea gave Jackson a couch pillow to prop himself up on as he got back on his knees, still stroking himself whilst he waited for Jackson to get the pillow under his body comfortably. once Jackson was comfortable, Sweet Pea lined himself up with Jacksons hole and put his and Jacksons foreheads together in a way that sent butterflies through Jacksons stomach. 

Jackson laid a hand against the other Serpents jaw, his other resting on his lower back, and stared up at Sweet Pea as he started pressing into Jacksons heat. he bottomed out easily, and Jacksons legs wrapped around him as he started slow but harsh thrusts into the Doherty. 

Sweet Pea moaned in surprise when Jackson forced their lips together suddenly. unsaid words and feelings fuelled the kiss, and Sweet Pea deepened it with just as much emotion. when they pulled back, Sweet Pea thrust into him with a little more roughness and hit Jacksons already abused prostate. 

"sit against the couch. wanna ride you," Jackson whispered into Sweet Peas ear, already annoyed with the carpet against his back after only such a short time. Sweet Pea distractedly nodded and pulled out to sit against the couch. Jackson straddled him a second later, and lined Sweet Peas dick back up with his hole and sunk down onto it. they both groaned in pleasure, the new angle causing Sweet Pea to hit Jacksons sweet spot head on every time Jackson fucked himself onto Sweet Peas dick. 

Sweet Pea could feel himself getting closer, so he started to jerk Jackson off to bring him closer to the edge, too. Jackson suddenly gasped, and fell forward onto Sweet Peas chest as he came between them, swivelling his hips in figure eights and causing Sweet Pea to come undone. he spilled into Jacksons hole, fingers digging into Jacksons hips once again. Jackson moved his hips up and down a few more times to help Sweet Pea ride out his orgasm before pulling off completely and falling onto the floor. 

"shit," Jackson whispered to himself, and flinched as a wet rag landed on his face. he cleaned himself off, ignoring Sweet Pea as much as he could in the small room as he knew the Serpent was going to leave the second he got his jacket on. 

Jackson pulled his boxers over his bum, and reached for his jeans as the door slammed shut. he jumped at the unexpected noise, and looked up to find he was right about Sweet Pea leaving once he was dressed. Jackson tried not to feel disappointed, and finished getting dressed. 

though, no matter how much he told himself he wasn't, he was disappointed. he hoped he could talk things out with Sweet Pea. even if it meant they wouldn't be back to how they were a couple months ago. he just wanted Sweet Pea to know why he left without saying anything. Sweet Pea deserved to know.


End file.
